User talk:Thegreedyturtle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mag Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MAG Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 2010-01-21T00:29:02 :Hi turtle. I copied over the code from WoWWiki for the Navbox template, so it works now. Feel free to tweak it to fit the needed info for MAG. Since you are the most active editor here, and since the original admin is long gone, I made you an admin. :) I also changed the wiki's skin to a dark skin using a nice screenshot as the main background. If you don't see it, hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) your browser. If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know. Thanks for all the edits you've made and for volunteering to be an admin. JoePlay (talk) 22:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :* In addition to Joe's help, I'm also a member of the Wikia Gaming too, so feel free to ask me questions too. Let's get this Wiki rocking! - Wagnike2 22:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Added Some More Categories Just wanted to let you know that I've added some more categories, mainly Game Types and Command just to make that information a little more easy to access. Also, I've been adding the 'Content' category to every page I see that doesn't have it, so don't be alarmed if you find the number of pages going up. Puts everything into one place if someone is looking for something specific, rather than having to go through categories or search.--Resistance28 07:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Yep, you blocked the vandal properly. Keep up the good work! - Wagnike2 21:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You are an admin, correct? If so, I would like to be granted admin powers. You appear to know more about the game than I do, so I would act as more of a janitor, clearing up various articles that have been tagged for deletion. CarpeJugulum 01:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Quality sucks. I have noticed that the quality on this site, is well pretty crappy. Ive already made a bunch of changes on here, and ive only been on for about 3 minutes altogether. We need to definately improve the quality, by removing biased stuff, and things like :), and most importantly spelling. I would very much enjoy helping in any way I can, just send me a message with what i can do.EXPERIMENTCXLIII 00:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC)EXPERIMENTCXLIII *The wiki is extremely new and a lot of articles are barely stubs. I spell check all my pages, if you see one of mine that isn't in complete sentences it's pretty much just a note to myself for later. Also, for this wiki to be anything more than a reproduction of the manual/training, we're going to have a little bit more bias than other wikis. An example would be the weapons descriptions, which try to say what people like and dislike about certain weapons so people can make decisions on speccing for one. Title Capitalization or New Page? Hello, me again. Just wondering, is there any way the common editor can edit a page's title? PMC redirects to 'Private military corporation.' While that, in and of itself isn't that bad, the poor capitalization just makes it look n00bish (get it? It's a gaming pun).---Resistance28 03:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *I believe there is a way, but it's only available to admins. I'm not even sure offhand, since I usually just create a new page and copy the source over. Make sure to redirect the old page as well.Thegreedyturtle 09:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm pretty new to editing wiki's so I may or may not be formatting everything I do correctly. I would really like to help fill out a lot of the pages on this site as it seems lacking content in many areas. I made a page for the Personal Defense Branch . If you have some spare time would you mind looking at my work and pointing me in the right direction if I'm making any formatting mistakes. Also I was wondering if it would be possible to consolidate all of the skills into one page per branch instead of having individual pages for one skill, which is often only one or two lines of text. Corbear 01:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *A fantastic edit, I really appreciate you adding this to the wiki. I was looking at this before I even noticed your message! I also want to keep each branch on one Article, but I've only had time to stub the Branches and get 2 of them complete; hence the 'See Athletecism' at the bottom of most stubs. The one edit that needs to be done is the PDW; which as a weapon is different for each faction. I'll knock it out for you real quick and you'll see what I mean. Oh, and the way to do this is to create a redirect page which is a blank page with #redirect Personal Defense Branch#Side Arm:Supressor *Thanks for the explanation, I filled out the Close Quarters Branch. Point taken about there being more than one faction :)Corbear 09:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *'s what I'm here for, I got most of the knowledge locked in my head but not quite down in writing yet. Responding on Talk Page You could just leave a bullet on your own page or you can leave a message on their page. I tend to leave a message on their page because unless they are actively watching your page and waiting for a reply, they may not know when you reply to them as fast as they would if you replied on their page. But, both ways work. It just depends on what style you prefer. - Wagnike2 03:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) A few things Hey man, figured I'd check in with you and see how things have been coming along and if you needed anything. In doing so, I noticed a few things. * Categorization - You should always make sure that every article has a category of some kind. The best way to find uncategorized pages is to go to Special Pages, Uncategorized pages. * MAG Forum page - I went ahead and deleted this link, and moved it to the Community category on the sidepanel. I think those are the only things that I've noticed. Keep up the good work around here. - Wagnike2 16:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :* A link to all pages , - Wagnike2 17:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Two classes on the sidebar - You should have access to it, on the sidebar there should be a button that says edit this menu, and from there you can go and change it. If this doesn't work, just let me know and I'll go ahead and change it for you. - Wagnike2 15:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :* I didn't know which class you wanted to keep, so I keep the page one. But you should be good to go now. - Wagnike2 01:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin Capabilities I was wondering about if I could become an Admin. I know quite a bit about MAG and I see a lot of stubs and pages that need editing and/or creating. Nothing too dramastic but I know it helps a lot. So when I saw mistakes I had to edit and correct them but just being a user doesn't grant me the proper abilities to properly edit/create pages and clean up empty categories or unwanted spam to make things a lot better and easier than it is now. I would never edit a page that states useful information by my own opinion though, I do have a lot of respect for others and their contibutions. Sorry if I ranted there, I really want to help, and I'm kind of a perfectionist so when I see mistakes I like to correct them. Sportskidd 23:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Who are the admins here? There is no page listing the current admins. If there aren't many on could I become an admin? I'm online most of the time. It also pisses me off to see a vandal on the Wikia.BlackSoulBlade 03:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC)